Alasan
by Fi.Ackee
Summary: Ada kalanya, seorang jenius pun juga harus berusaha keras untuk mencari jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan yang sederhana. Warn: OOC, typo(s), etc.


Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Alasan ©KurAcha

.

.

.

Enjoy Read

.

Sasuke melangkah keluar ruangan, menuju kearah balkon rumah yang membukakan jalan sehingga dinginnya angin malam berhembus kencang memasuki kamar tidur miliknya, menerbangkan sekat berupa tirai tipis penghalang jarak pandang.

'krek' tangannya yang dibalut perban panjang dengan sigap menutup kembali jendela yang semula terbuka, berpikir tentang kecerobohan pemilik kamar –yang bukan dirinya saja- dapat berakibat fatal bagi kesehatan. Oh, ayolah, Sasuke lebih memilih mendapat cedera ringan daripada harus membersit hidung ke toilet dan kehilangan suara normal dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama hanya karena terserang pilek biasa akibat lupa menutup jendela saat hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" suara khas yang sangat dikenalnya menyapa indra pendengaran. Refleks kepalanya menoleh ketempat sumber suara berasal.

"hm?" dia melangkah mendekat, ditariknya selimut yang masih terlipat rapi dipinggiran tempat tidur ke atas, menyelimuti wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya selama hampir dua bulan tersebut.

" _gomen_ , aku tak menunggumu pulang. Tadi aku sudah menunggu di ruang makan, namun aku ketiduran. Jadi aku pindah kesini saja" Sakura memberikan seulas senyum tipis pertanda maaf, yang dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan sentilan kecil pada jidatnya.

"hn, tak apa" dipandanginya Sakura yang merengut kesal kepadanya sambil membuka bajunya yang basah kuyup akibat guyuran hujan, kemudian melemparnya ke sudut dekat pintu, tempat keranjang kain kotor berada.

"ganti baju disini saja, Sasuke-kun, mengapa harus dikamar mandi?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kembali memosisikan tubuhnya yang setengah tidur itu ke posisi semula –berbaring.

"mandi, Sakura. Aku kehujanan" Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan menyembulkan kepalanya dari celah pintu kamar mandi yang setengah tertutup.

"oh, biar kuambilkan handukmu, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura dengan sigap bangkit dari ranjang, berlari kecil menuju lemari, kemudian mengeluarkan handuk berwarna coklat muda dari dalamnya. Sedikit tersenyum kecil mengingat perdebatannya dengan Sasuke dahulunya ketika memilih handuk berwarna coklat ini.

" _Sakura, beli yang biru saja" kening Sasuke telah berkerut karena sedari tadi Sakura tidak berniat memenuhi permintaannya._

" _semua peralatanmu sudah berwarna biru, Sasuke-kun. Lebih baik pilih warna yang berbeda" Sakura acuh tak acuh menjejalkan handuk tersebut ke dalam plastik belanjaan._

" _biar serasi" Sasuke tetap saja menyuarakan pendapatnya, namun dengan nada yang sedikit menahan dongkol._

" _apa Sasuke-kun tidak bosan?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya "untung aku belikan warna yang gelap juga. Bagaimana jika aku belikan warna kuning? Atau Sasuke-kun mau yang jingga?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat polos. Kening Sasuke berkedut._

" _jangan samakan seleraku dengan Naruto"_

" _Kalau begitu, berarti Sasuke-kun setuju, kan?" Sakura menyeringai senang_.

' _dan akhirnya Sasuke-kun memilih untuk mengalah saat itu'_ Sakura membatin. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sasuke yang tertinggal di kain tersebut. ditutupnya pintu lemari dengan tenaga yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit –sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gaduh. Apalagi saat dirinya berlari menuju pintu kamar mandi yang jaraknya tak kurang dari dua meter, bunyi _grasak-grusuk_ kembali terdengar.

"Sakura, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" suara Sasuke menggema dari dalam kamar mandi.

"ahahaha, tidak ada, kok. Hanya terlalu semangat" Sakura Cuma cengengesan dari luar, mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang.

"tidur saja, Sakura. Jangan menungguku" Sasuke lagi-lagi berbicara. Dia memang lebih cerewet akhir-akhir ini.

"eh, Sasuke-kun lama ya? Berendam?"

"Ya" Sasuke menjawab dengan ketus –tanda tak ingin perkataannya dibantah. "tidur, Sakura"

"ah, Sasuke-kun nyinyir. tapi, baiklah…" Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan dirinya dibawah selimut. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia juga mengantuk.

"hhh…" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kesal. Istrinya itu tetap saja susah untuk diingatkan. Padahal Sakura tidak boleh tidur malam, namun dia masih nekat untuk menunggunya pulang. Juga dia tidak bisa diam, bahkan untuk mengantarkan handuk harus berlari. Haah, dasar hiperaktif.

Kalau saja Sakura tidak pintar, dan tidak pandai membaca situasi –dimana dia harus diam, dimana dia boleh bersikap biasa saja- mungkin dia akan menjelma menjadi kembaran Naruto versi wanita. Dan sampai sekarang, satu pertanyaan yang belum sempat terjawab oleh dirinya sendiri : entah mengapa dirinya jatuh cinta pada wanita seperti Sakura.

Sakura tidak lemah lembut seperti ibunya, -bisa dibuktikan dia berkali-kali menghajar Naruto sampai babak belur, tak peduli bahwa sekarang sahabat mereka tersebut sudah menjadi suami orang lain –dan tidak boleh sembarang melukai saja. Sakura juga bukanlah wanita yang anggun –dia tertawa dengan lebar saat bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya, juga berteriak-teriak seakan lupa ada situasi –yang sudah sangat mulai berkurang saat dia menyandang predikat sebagai seorang istri.

-jadi, apa?

Entahlah. Dia tak akan menyangkal bahwa Sakura mempunyai mata emerald yang meneduhkan sekaligus menyejukkan. Juga tidak akan mengelak bahwa Sakura mempunyai jiwa keibuan yang dapat membuat siapapun luluh, ditambah lagi dengan otak cemerlang terkhususnya pada hal-hal medis.

Namun, Sasuke yakin bukanlah hal tersebut yang membuatnya dapat terperangkap dengan mudahnya, bahkan jauh sebelum Sakura menunjukkan potensi-potensi dalam dirinya. Dia sudah berkeliling dunia, menemukan banyak wanita yang lebih cantik, lebih pintar, lebih anggun, bahkan lebih sempurna. Namun, Sasuke tidak tahu pasti. Bahkan dia sudah mencintai Sakura saat wanita cerewet itu masih berkelakuan manja, saat dia masih sangat mudah berputus asa bahkan sebelum mencoba.

'kriet' Sasuke menjulurkan tangan meraih handuk yang tergantung dipegangan pintu kamar mandi bagian luar. Memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan topic tersebut –lama-lama berada di kamar mandi hanya akan membuat tubuhnya kedinginan dan masuk angin. Terlebih kini ujung jarinya berlomba untuk saling mengerut, -mengeluarkan alaram alami bahwa dirinya tengah dilanda kedinginan.

Dilihatnya Sakura yang kini tengah tertidur lelap dengan posisi tidur telungkup. Cepat-cepat Sasuke memakai baju, ingin lekas merasakan nyamannya kasur yang telah tiga hari penuh ia tinggalkan, sekaligus memperbaiki posisi tidur Sakura yang sedikit berbahaya.

Tangannya lekas mencari saklar lampu, kemudian mematikannya. Sekejap, ruangan langsung diselimuti oleh pekatnya malam. Namun tak apa, radiasi tak baik untuk mereka.

Sedikit kurva terhias di bibir Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini memang dirinya lebih cerewet, apalagi jika bersangkutan dengan masalah kesehatan. Lama-lama jika seperti ini, kemungkinan besar dia akan lepas jabatan dari ketua ANBU dan memulai karir menjadi dokter di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Sakura, perbaiki posisi tidurmu" Sakura terbangun sebentar, sedikit merubah posisi tidurnya, kemudian memilih untuk memejamkan mata kembali.

"Sakura, tak baik miring ke kiri, jantungmu bisa-bisa terhimpit" Sasuke tetap memerintah dengan nada datar meski sebenarnya sedikit geli dengan wajah Sakura yang masih sedikit linglung karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo tidur…" Sakura menepuk-nepuk sisi tempat tidur kanannya yang masih kosong.

"hn" Sasuke ikut berbaring, mencium pucuk kepala Sakura –juga perutnya. Yah, dia rela dikatakan bawel oleh istri sendiri demi kesehatan buah hatinya kelak.

"Oyasumi, Sakura" Sasuke merapatkan diri kearah Sakura, didengarnya Sakura menjawab perkataannya dengan pelan

"oyasumi, Sasuke-kun…" dan sedetik kemudian, Sakura terlelap.

Ditatapinya Sakura lama, meski kamar mereka sudah gelap, cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui celah tirai membuat Sasuke masih dapat melihat siluet wajah wanita yang ia cintai itu. Sasuke termenung, meski ia tak dapat menemukan alasan yang jelas mengapa dirinya dapat jatuh cinta pada Sakura, ia menangkap satu kesimpulan penting :

Hanya Sakura yang dapat membuat dirinya tersenyum, bahkan di keadaan sesulit apapun.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
